Hanami Nishikawa (anime)
Namicchi (なみっち) is a baby fairy in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. Namicchi comes from the Magical Pink Dahlia and it is a mystery as to why she comes from it. Her alter ego is Dahlia Poland (天竺牡丹ポランド Tenjikubotan Poren), the final form that Nami-chan transforms into. As an elementary school girl, Nami-chan goes by the name, Hanami Nishikawa (西川 花実 Nishikawa Hanami). Appearance As a baby, Namicchi has short light red/orange hair with a little pink flower and leaf on top of her head. Her eye color is the same as hair with pink flower accents. She wears a light pink baby outfit with a dark pink brooch in the center that has dahlia flower coming from it. The light pink outfit has a little red gem attached to it from the back. As a little girl, Hanami has hair in two buns just like Haruno's, tied with two light pink flowers. She wears short-sleeved light pink dress, frilled white socks, and a pair of pink Mary-Jane shoes. Small wings form on her back. As a pre-teen girl, Namicchi grows to about the same height as most of her classmates. She has long hair in pigtails adorned with two pink hair baubles. She wears earrings shaped like a rabbit. In Spring/Summer season, she wears a pale pink sweater. The light pink overall dress has two attached left and right ribbons alongside white ruffles on the bottom. She also wears pink-white stockings and pink shoes with furs. For Autumn/Winter, she wears a pale pink-white shirt with small pink rectangle on the centre that reads "Baby" covered with light pink overall dress which reaches to her knee. Wears white socks and light pink Mary-Jane shoes. Personality As Namicchi is just a young fairy, she acts like a normal toddler - always wanting to play and getting rather moody when things don't go her way. She gets rather sleepy after eating or drinking something and goes back into the rest. Due to Haruno being full of curiosity and Mayuri being a hard worker, Hanami gained a habit of doing both these things. She is very good at using magic but even she has no idea why or how she is good at it. Despite Little Fairies being her friends, she still loves being around Nissy. In Season 3, Hanami has grown older. As a Lovely type idol, she acts very kind and sweet just like how fairy-tale princesses act. Off-stage, Hanami is very affectionate violinist who acts nice to others. This can make her seem annoying to few, but it also helps her befriend certain people. She is usually seen as adorable by most, and isn't the least bit spoiled by all of the attention she receives, and the simplest of things can manage to cheer her up. Plot Meeting Hanami Namicchi was born out of a Pink Dahlia Flower into Mayuri's hands. Over time, she had grown thanks to the care Little Fairies had provided for her. Season 3 In Episode 102, she grew into a tween and used her powers to quell King Volt's dark spell, but she evidently loses some of her powers and becomes a regular human. In Episode 103, using the power of Flower Bloom Voice, she transforms into Dahlia Poland Fairy for the first time, saving the other Little Fairies from Blanc Noir's super-powered Akawaru. After the battle, she reveals herself to be Namicchi and adopts the name "Nishikawa Hanami" soon after. Throughout the next few episodes, she is shown to have great magic power at her disposal, but she tries to come to terms with it, thus becoming a prime target for Bee Akawaru. Because of this, she thought that she was putting Little Fairies' lives in danger. Episode 104: Hanami is selected to become a member of VfS Germania 07. Episode 109: The manager Julia Erholtz forced Hanami to leave Germania 07 due to her unsuccessful teamwork. She then joined Dynamo Slavic and to do her best than she was in Germania 07. Etymology Nishikawa (西川): Nishi (西) means 'west' while kawa (川) means 'river'. Hanami (花美): Hana (花) means 'flower' which is probably a reference to the flower like theme she has going on. Mi (美) means 'beauty'. Relationships Teammates Anastasia Jovanović: Unlike her relationship with Airi and Tomoyo, Hanami does not interact with Jovi very much, despite being teammates. However, they can often seen in Primavera Lake District, by the lake. Airi Shirogane: At first, Airi was afraid of being a bad mother to Namicchi, but Hanami loved her a lot and both she and Flower Queen showed her that just because her methods of love were different, but it didn't make her any less of a loving mother. After Hanami left Germania 07 to join Dynamo Slavic in Episode 109, they become really good friends. Tomoyo Kitakaze: Most likely due to the Czech, Slovak, and Polish language possibly belongs to Slavic (West) than Germanic, Hanami is the closest to Tomoyo. Normally, Hanami is seen with her, and they share some similarities in personality. They both love the same television shows! Chloe Novak: Similar to Hanami's relationship with Jovi, Hanami does not interact much with Chloe, but they both love to eat together in Sweet Love Patisserie. It is revealed that they are good friends since Hanami and Chloe are in a same group now. Pia Markova: Pia used to be good friends with Hanami and would frequently give her advice. Hanami, on the other hand, doesn't hold any hate towards Pia. She isn't bothered by Pia's attitude and often goes hang out together. In Episode 109, Hanami joins Pia as a new member of Dynamo Slavic, approximately three weeks after leaving Germania 07. Someone else Shiori Yumehara: Hanami is introduced to Shiori by Flower Queen. After that, they became good friends. In times when Hanami needs Shiori's help, such as taking care of her, but Shiori is willing to help her (even though she had no idea how to take care of a rabbit). As a human, they often get together. Angela Sakuragi: Hanami loves Angela, despite the multiple problems that arose. Such as Namicchi being kidnapped, or when Doremi accused her of turning Hanami into a wimpy girl. Compared to the others, Angela is not as close with Hanami in Season 3 but she does love to make something beautiful with Hanami. Chieri Yamakawa: Chieri seems to be very careless when it comes to raising Hanami and sent her to bed almost every single night. Other than that, Chieri causes trouble while trying to help her on multiple occasions but only for the sake of helping her. Despite not being there all the time, she does think Chieri is a good mother to her. Chieri has also made it clear she'd do anything to help Hanami, such as forcing herself to eat things she dislikes. In Season 3, Chieri apologises to Hanami for she didn't care about her. Mayuri Kaido: She tries to help Hanami with her studies and used to do what her mother did to her until it was pointed out by Haruno, causing them to get into a big fight. She is very gentle with Hana-chan and tries to plead with her when she gets stubborn. As Hanami transforms into human, the two develops a friendship. Lillian Hirsch: When Hanami is transformed into a human in early Season 3, she often says things ending with Lillian becoming flustered and ignorant of her, although Lillian is appreciative of Hanami reminding her to be a serious Idol. Haruno Aida: She is considered to be her main "Mommy" and due to this, she is normally with her. During Season 3 they are often together. Freja Bondevik: Didn't known Hanami at first, but now that she has transformed into human, they really good classmates. Freja constantly mock or make fun on Hanami by mispronounces her name Anami-tan (あなみたん) because she can't pronounce letter 'h' properly. Game Hanami also appeared in the game series. Her baby form has been removed. To unlock her, raise Flower Queen's friendship to 20% TP, and must be Winter 3 of Year 1. Hanami's house is located up the staircase from Chinese Restaurant in Leaf Mines District. She can be found walking around Leaf Mines District or inside Upper Leaf Mine. On Saturdays, she is seen anywhere around Privaria and will back to her house at night. If the weather is stormy she never leaves her house at all. Trivia *Birthday: 15 April *Brand: Mermaid Collection *In English version, her name is Hanna Liszt. *Hanami is the second baby fairy who can transform into a human after Laura Usagi from Pretty Country II: A New Miracle. *Hanami is the second idol who transferred to another idol clubs after Aiko Hanazuki from ''Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns''. Coincidentally, they both were formerly in Germanic team. *Even though she love listening to music, she's more interested in violin because that's the only musical instrument she can play. *She has arachnophobia (fear of spiders). *She doesn't like red grape. Freja makes fun on her because of that. *No one knows who teaches her violin. *If Hanami has a boyfriend, the favorite type of guy is someone who takes care of her well, loves her a lot, and someone who is good at violinist. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Slavic Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols